The Lost Heroes
by pyrotechnicpuppy
Summary: Thanos does his second snap in order to destroy the stones, what he doesn't realise is he is taking multiple heroes from multiple world's and throwing them together in an unfamiliar place. contains characters from: Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Critical Role, DC Comics, Deltora Quest, Divinity2: Original Sin, Harry Potter, Inheritance Cycle, Percy Jackson, Star Wars
1. prologue

The sun rose on the horizon shedding it's light over the farm. Thanos sat gazing off into the distance thinking of what more he could accomplish with the gauntlet laying before him. His face hardened as he looked down to it "No" he said letting out a slow breath. He slid his hand into the glove once more and raised his hand. "Tempt me no more" he scolded the stones before clicking.

The stones began to crack in the glove, blinding light shine through the cracks and Thanos' eyes glazed over. He was no longer looking at the glove but instead saw a man wearing red and black with a silver helmet with two antennas sticking out of the top. "All right, Janet you ready?" The man said looking over to a woman to his left. She smiled "I still don't see why we need to go even smaller Hank, but go ahead". Hank pushed a button on his suit and shrank, Janet watching an old screen commented "ok Hank, everythings normal, change back". In the spot where Hank had stood before shrinking a blinding light shone as the room began to shake.

Thanos blinked and was back in his house the stones still shattering before him. Then he blinked again and before him stood someone familiar "Stark" he said through gritted teeth. Tony sat in the corner of a shed, he had his iron man armor on and was working on something in the arm. "What are you doing daddy?" a young girl ran up to him and he turned giving her a big hug then as he put her down he said "Daddy is just solving time travel complications." He touched the arm again and began to glow "what the f" and he flashed a blinding light and was gone.

Back home again Thanos looked at the gloves still glowing brighter in his hand. "What am I doing to these people?" And for the third time he saw somewhere else. Rocket raccoon was in the cargo hold of the Milano with a giant axe. He pushed a button and sent it into space "let's see thunder pants get it back now". Rocket went to leave the area but a voice boomed at him "rabbit, where's Stormbreaker?" Thor picked rocket up by his neck. "I don't know, maybe you lost it." Thor threw rocket at the wall "oh really?" He held his hand out and Stormbreaker flew through the wall which rocket scrambled to patch without getting sucked out. In the chaos rocket didn't notice Thor disappear in a flash of light.

Thanos came back to himself, all he could see was the blinding white then flashes of people, and somehow he knew he was viewing different realities. In the flashes he saw many people flash and disappear. a blonde girl kissing a black haired boy under a lake before vanishing. The same boy now stood a little older and a little more damaged with a darker skinned girl and an elephant fighting a giant, the elephant charged the giant but vanished before impact. A different boy rode a golden dragon into the sky and exploded, the dragon whirled around looking for his rider but couldn't find him.

A second new world, a black haired man lay on the ground at the feet of a man who reminded Thanos of Ebony Maw. A snake approached the man slowly but he had vanished by the time the snake reached where he was. The Ebony Maw lookalike now stood Infront of a crowd of people, he told them their hero had died at his hands. A blonde boy looked to his father and mother and together the three of them began to walk away, after a minute or two the parents turned back to see a light and there son was gone.

A group of people sat in a room, someone came through the door and addressed one of them "Ms Granger, the minister will see you now.. oh where'd she go".

A spaceship was under attack, a lone man was talking into a communication system "Quick, we don't have much time" and he pulled out a gun and hid, but by the time the door crashed in he was gone. A red skinned girl stood among some white armored soldiers "we have to get through their and get the captives out" she said to them. "Stealth is the best option, maybe you should dim that light" one of the soldiers replied and with that she was no more. A man in green armor slightly similar type to the soldiers was shooting at a group of people trying to get onto their ship. Just as he lined up a head shot on one of his targets he blazed up in light and vanished.

A pale white haired man with over the top glasses is shooting at a dragon, the dragon releases fire from its mouth straight at him, his allies cry out to him but when the flame clears he's gone. A grey skinned tall man with tattoos is holding a deck of cards, he goes to pull one out but vanishes before he gets the chance. A group of people held the attention of the room, including someone who looked like royalty. "We have come far to bring you this" a dirty man spoke and reached into a bag. He lifted up a dodecahedron shaped object, all eyes were so transfixed on the object that it wasn't till it fell that they noticed he had vanished.

Thanos was pretty sure what he saw was called a high-school. There was a man speaking, but thanos watched as the man changed to a giant worm like creature. Under the direction of young man some of the students took out weapons and fought the creature, the young man was yelling a direction to them as he lit up and vanished. A blonde man was standing in a bar watching a blonde girl. He went up behind her and reached out to her but his hand never made it to its target. A red haired man is in a monastery talking to a young boy "Don't worry, we will teach you to control the beast within. Just try doing what I'm about to show you" and he starts to glow before disappearing.

An arrow shot past Thanos' vision, then another shot the other way. Looking to his left and right he saw an archer dressed in black and an archer dressed in green. They were firing arrows and fighting each other, the one in green kicked at the black one. The black one dodged and green went tumbling over the edge. When the one in black looked over the edge he couldn't see where his adversary had landed. A woman was fighting intensely against someone who appeared to be a magic user. She threw her tiara and it collided with her enemy, she threw her arms up, bracers deflecting a possibly fatal attack. Then she flew up into the sky and raced forward to strike, lucky for her enemy she never made it. Two winged people were flying around, seemed to Thanos that they were sparring, they went to land but when the male looked for the female, she was gone.

Thanos saw a golden dragon, the dragon was following a man, the man was telling the dragon it was time to rest. The dragon went to sleep and began to wander off. The last thing the dragon saw before it's slumber was a bright light. Then the next thing Thanos knew all he could hear was an irritating song "Olly Olly olio" sang the wagon driver as he began to glow. Next a dark haired girl wearing what appeared to be a wedding dress stood looking out the window. She turned, smiled and went for the door, she saw her hand glowing and her face dropped. "No" she said in despair as she vanished.

A long haired slightly scruffy man with a crossbow was surrounded by soldiers "sourcerer, stand down!" Cried out one of the soldiers. The man allowed himself to be captured, but as they put his cuffs on him he started to glow. "Stop it with the sourcery" said one of the soldiers, driving a crossbow into his back. "It's not me magister" replied the man as he vanished. A ship rocked violently in the sea, a red haired woman with a grey streak in her hair ran to a boat on the side of ship, a giant tentacle lashed out of the water grabbing hold of her. A skeletal figure stepped towards it and sent a bolt of lightning from his hands at it. She dropped and vanished in a bright light "oh drats, I killed her. The skeleton said before vanishing himself.

A man flew on the back of a dragon, another Dragon rider came from above and knocked him off. As he fell his dragon dove for him but as her claw went to close all she could see was light.A young man tended the fields, he stopped for a second and spoke "come on cousin, you'll have to do better than that." Another boy stepped into the open "Never going to get the drop on you am I?" He said before walking away never to see his cousin again. A dark haired man with a scar running down his back sat in a field looking over a cliff. He stood and walked to the hut behind him, looking around inside he took a deep breath. Then he noticed he was glowing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tony Stark**.

Tony woke up, he pushed himself up and surveyed his suroundings. He was inside a bus, the bus was empty and as far as he could tell, no one was outside either. He picked his helmet up and put it on. "Friday, what's going on? Where is everyone?" he asked. Silence. "Friday?.. Shit." he walked towards the bus door, taking a quick look around before blasting the door open.

Tony walked down the street slowly "Brooklyn, how did i get to Brooklyn?". As he approached the brooklyn bridge he looked up and saw something he wasnt expecting, a giant highrise building proudly displaying the word stark. "That shouldn't be there." He took off into the air at extreme speed, rocketing towards the tower.

It was just as he remembered, only dusty. He walked through the building to his control centre, "Ahh, here's the problem" he commented while powering his systems on. "Now if this is stark tower,.. Hello Jarvis?"

"Good Afternoon sir." came the brittish sound of his old AI.

"Bring up city video feeds."

"I'm sorry sir but all power outside of Stark Tower is inactive."

"Reactivate it, use power from the tower if you need to.

"City surveillance will be online in just a moment."

Tony flicked from camera to camera seeing empty resteraunts, homes and streets. His concern was increasung by the second, had Thanos snapped again and erased everyone but him?. No, tony didnt think that was Thanos' plan, he wantes to save the world in his own twisted way, Tony could understand that, even if disagreeing on how. "Sir, someone is approaching the building" Jarvis' voice broke the silence.

"What? Ok, I'm on it, Jarvis keep searching for people." Tony put his helmet back on and flew to the base of the tower.

"Who are you?" He said landing infront of the kid.

"Leo" the kid replied.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I must have passed out or something because I woke up a few blocks from here then I saw you flying."

"Was this Thanos? Did he do this?" Tony held out his hand and started up a repulser.

"Whoa Whoa, I dont even know this Thanos guy." The kid got defensive, and to Tony's surprise flames erupted from his hands.

Stepping back he said, "Truce kid," they both lowered thier hands. "Leo, you can't tell me you don't know Thanos... The Mad Titan."

"Titan? like kronos? I thought percy and Jason lead armies that defeated them."

"ok, Titan Kronos is a myth, Thanos Titan is an alien who made half the universe dissapear.'

"Oh, umm, yeah. Titans and gods aren't real.. my mistake." Leo lied, remembering the need to keep it secret.

Tony wasn't sure he believed the kid, but he held out his hand "come inside kid. my name's Tony by the way... Tony Stark, even If you don't know Thanos, you should know me."

"Yeah, I've heard of you, weapons dealer got kidnapped by terrorists last year."

"What year is it?" tony looked him dead in the eyes.

"2009."

"Jarvis, what year is it?"

"2012 sir, wait 2004, it appears to change every minute."

"Kid, I think we're in trou..." Tony stopped taking as video feed apeared in his helmet.

"sir, I have located what apears to be a homeless man in times square."

"Good work Jarvis, keep looking. kid follow me". Tony took leo down to the basement and unlocked a red mercedes. He got in and looked at Leo till he got in the passenger seat.

As tony drove to times square he noticed that streets lead to places they weren't meant to and some streets were completely missing. "Leo was it?" he looked over and continued without waiting for response "your fire thing, is that magic? are you a god like Thor? What's your deal?" leo looked at him cautiously before replying. "I don't know if it's safe to tell you?"

"Listen here campfire, everyone is gone, the date keeps changing, you're from 2009 i'm from 2023. If we keep secrets from eachother we might not get out of here."

"I'm a demigod, son of a greek god."

"Right, well im friends with Thor so why not." after a few moments, he looked over again "which god?".

"Hepheastus, more or less god of building stuff."

Tony smirked. "I think I might like having you around." his smirk faded "That guy a relative?" he said as the homeless man they came looking for hurled a ball of fire at them.

They both leapt out of the car just before it impacted, Tony looked back to see his car totalled. "Well shit, Might have to walk back." he stood both arms raised "Hey hey, stand down, we're here to be friendly". The homeless man lowered his hand with the fire fading from his palm. "how do i know i can trust you?" he replied in what seemed to be a german accent. Tony slowly inched forward motioning for leo to follow. "my name is Tony, this is Leo, I think that we are all in trouble, and I have learned that trouble is easier with allies. I mean no harm to you." The homeless man seemed ok for now, he was allowing them to approach, when they got near he blurted out question after question "where am I? what are all these buildings? what was that thing you were in when I attacked you? why is everything so different?" Tony looked him up and down, maybe he's from the middle ages, his clothes seem to be that style. "well, I would love to answer those questions for you..." Tony paused waiting for response. "I am Caleb" he said quietly. "ok, Caleb, you are in New York, these buildings are high-rises, we we're in my very nice, now very destroyed car". Tony hesitated for a moment "and I believe this is the future for you." Caleb looked to the sky "there is only one sun in the future?".

Tony looked at Leo "ugh.. yes, just one."

The voice of Jarvis spoke to Tony "sir, someone is coming at you and fast."

Tony looked around and just saw a figure before a giant line of fire hurtled towards the three of them. Tony held his hand out and an energy shield formed infront of him, he tried to position the others behind him but they moved away. Caleb waved his hand and the fire parted around him. Tony couldn't see Leo, he hoped he was ok.

The flames subsided and Tony saw the destruction, a line of burnt charred ground, he also saw, to his relief, that Leo was standing perfectly fine. The new enemy towards them and a fiery projectile flew towards each of them. Leo knocked his to the side, Tony took off into the air and Caleb got hit in the arm. Tony flew directly towards his opponent but as he drew close the creature shone blue for a moment before moving away at a interestingly fast pace. Tony looked around and saw Caleb, atleast he thought it was Caleb, the figure was distorted. he watched as the enemy seemed to have trouble landing an attack, then a bolt of lightning sprung out of Caleb's hand and struck it's target.

Tony looked around for Leo, he spotted him digging around in his toolbelt. He was working on something, his hands moved with great speed. "Huh, maybe I really will like having this kid around." Leo had seemed to finnish what he was doing and Tony saw what he had done. "little genius." Tony flew down and joined Caleb, "must be pretty dumb to pick a fight with us." The enemey swirled towards Tony and spoke for the first time "I fail to see how someone like you can ridicule MY intelect."

Tony's idea worked, he was being chased by this guy. He flew right over leo, the enemy stepped just right on target, leo flipped a switch and four walls came up around the target. "Whoops, didn't see you there." Leo grinned, ""Oh Tony, not related to this one either." Tony landed and walked up to Leo "Nice work kid, but leave the comedy to me." he looked at Caleb approaching "Caleb, I know we got interrupted, but if you want to come with us back to somewhere safe..."

Caleb interrupted him "I don't know if I can trust you, but I need your help."

Tony looked to Leo "this cage got wheels?"

Leo pulled out his tools "one prisoner to go coming right up."


	3. chapter 2

**Xander Harris**

Xander stumbled through the bushes, he had no idea what happened. Had The Mayor transported him to a hell dimension, if so this one wasnt too bad. Yet. It was concerning though that he hadn't come across anyone, maybe he was dead. All the huts he had seen were abandoned, empty except for beds.

He saw a clearing, he approached cautiously, he could hear voices. Across the clearing he saw a girl climbing a tree, she was talking to someone. Xander looked up the tree, further up the tree a man was stuck, he strained to hear thier conversation. "You're lucky, at one point I would have let you die and taken your stuff" the girl said light heartedly. The man laughed "I'm lucky you're not someone who wants me dead". She cut him loose and he grabbed onto the tree. "I'm Carth Onasi, Pilot for the Republic Navy, if we work together maybe we can get a ship and get off this planet."

Xander gasped, planet, did that mean he was in space. The girl was staring at him "What? will that get me to Deltora?"

He nodded "I'm not familiar with Deltora, but I'm sure I could find it."

The girl looked at Carth with a smile "Jasmine, but the tree's tell me we are being watched. be careful." Xander knew she was referring to him, he stepped out "I'm no threat. Just a regular guy, from a not so regular town, a little out of his league."

Xander could tell they were examining him in the silence that followed. Carth finally spoke "Well I'm sure we could use a third hand." Jasmine nodded next to him "We can't leave him stranded anyway." Carth started to walk away "Come on then, if we are where I think we are, it's going to be a few days walk to the nearest settlement."

They walked for hours, this place was nothing but jungle. Xander was back to thinking this might be a hell dimension, all walk no food. "Hold up" Carth spoke quietly, he gestured ahead "Slaver Outpost, might be some wookies that need our help, you in?" he looked at the other two. Xander looked at the building "What's a wookie, is that some kind of demon?" Carth stared at him "This sunnydale of yours must be starsystems away if you don't know wookies. And..I wouldn't call them demons to thier face." Jasmine had her eyes closed and she was standing next to a tree. "The tree's tell me that no one is in there. They also say no one is near." Xander looked over "The trees say we are safe and I believe it, Buff would call me crazy." Carth crept closer "we should check it out to be safe, even if no one is home, we might find supplies."

Carth assigned them areas to search, Xander found some rations and packs. Carth opened a chest "Xander, you any good with a gun?" Xander shrugged, "I was posessed by a military uniform once." Carth gave him a strange look and handes him what looked like a crossbow and a belt. "Bowcaster, Safety, Trigger, Ammo." Jasmine looked in the chest and pulled out a few knives "I'll take these" Carth nodded, "Vibridaggers are good, I'll take this vibrosword and rifle, ive already got my blasters," he tapped the guns on his waist, "What did everyone else find?" Jasmine help up bedrolls and Xander said "food and backpacks." Carth smiled "good, lets eat."

The group had eaten and were taking turns keeping watch and sleeping, Xander was on his watch now, he held his bowcaster firmly in his hands and looked out the window. The trees looked like they were blown by a heavy wind for moment, Xanders eyes searched wildly to see if anything was near. The trees moved again, Xander kicked Carth "I think something is happening" he whispered. Carth pulled his pistols out and woke Jasmine. The three of them watched in wait as a woman slowly floated down from above and stood before the hut. "Come out and face me" The woman's voice boomed with authority. Xander scanned her quickly, she wore a tiara, some bracers and a strange red and blue outfit. "Xander you stay here and keep ready to fire, Jasmine follow me." Carth stood and walked outside with Jasmine on his heels. "Are you the ones who brought me here?" the woman adressed Jasmine. Jasmine replied "No, we are just as lost here as you" she paused and looked at Carth who continued for her "We have decided to work together and get off of Kashyyk and get home, maybe you would like to join us." The woman studied Carth "are you the leader of this group?" Carth thought for a moment "I am". Xander could see Jasmine stiffen but she didn't say anything. The woman took out her sword and pointed it at Carth "I challenge you for leadership".

Xander and Jasmine sat on chairs they brought from inside the slavers hut. Carth stood infront of them with his sword in his hand "I'm not great with a sword, I only know basic styles. Chances are I will lose." Xander looked at the woman and back at Carth "I'm with you, not her" he got a smile in response before Carth turned and walked towards his opponent.

The woman was faster than he had expected, Xander watched as Carth barely managed to parry her hits. Jasmine leaned into his ear "She's holding back." Xander was pretty sure Jasmine was right but was terrified at what this woman could actually do. Carth let out a cry as he lunged past her sword, and he almost hit, but she brought her bracer up and deflected it. "Nice try" she said slashing his arm as he recovered. Carth held his own for another couple of minutes, then she knocked him down with a backhand. She stood above him and moved her sword to take the win, but Carth got there first, he spun his sword and pointed it at her heart. A smirk crossed her lips "Very well, You shall be our leader." Xander looked at Jasmine "She could have blocked that easily." Jasmine nodded in response "Don't tell Carth".

Carth stood up and shook her hand "ok, we head that way" and as he pointed to his left a purple light lit up the sky in that direction. "And maybe we should avoid whatever that was."


	4. chapter 3

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco slammed into the ground at a speed he thought would kill him. He sat dazed for a moment then slowly stood up. He looked around reaching for his wand, it was broken into pieces and he was stuck on an island in the middle of what he assumed was the ocean.

Draco sat there on his second day, "come on, Father said some people do magic without a wand" he kept trying to make himself a fire. He was so focused on the task that he hardly noticed the giant eagle land next to him. "Hi eagle, don't suppose you could help me get out of here?" The eagle shifted and transformed into a a pudgy faced boy a few years younger than Draco. "I can get you out of here, can't promise where ill get you too though, I'm a little lost." Draco stared in slight shock "An animagus?" The boy frowned, "not sure what that is, but yeah I turn into animals. Names Frank." Draco took the hand he held out "Draco Malfoy."

Draco missed his broom, flying on an eagle he couldnt control wasn't his idea of fun. They had flown for a few hours by the time they saw a strange structure on the horizon. A giant golden dome with a rainbow bridge to a city. Draco knew it had to be magic.

They landed on the edge of the city, Draco watched as Frank changed back into his normal form. They walked in silence for a while, the shock of how empty the city was hit them hard. Frank was the first to talk "You are the only person I've seen in two days." Draco stopped walking "maybe Voldemort did more than he said he would." Frank turned "Boulderwart?" Draco sneered at him "Never mind. Do you hear that?" Draco could hear the sound of laughter faintly.

They traced the sound to a tavern and as they approached the door they heard a voice boom from inside "Not fair, Rematch." They dropped down and peered through a window. Two men sat at a table, one blonde and overweight wearing armor, the other bald, grey skinned, covered in tribal tattoos and muscular. They put thier arms on the table and began an arm wrestling match, the blonde man was winning but a look of rage flashed over the bald ones face and he slammed the blond ones hand down. "Haha, more ale!!" They both picked up wooden kegs and drank from them. "They are drunk, really drunk" Frank whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco entered the building, he walked confidently up to the table. "Ahh, what strong gentlemen you two are, perhaps you could tell me where we are?" the two of them looked over the blonde one said "I'm stronger!"

"No, I won the arm wrestle!"

"Win this" and the blonde one released a jet of lightning straight at the bald one. He flew back through the air "stop!" Draco shouted, a bolt of lightning came at him this time "oh ughh protego!" he stammered, the lightning hit his spell and he was safe "I did it!"" the next bolt cut short his excitement as he flew through the air.

A bear crashed through the door and growled at the blonde one and began to charge at him, but he was tackled by the bald one first. Draco had an idea as the blond one tried to get up. He silent cast stupefy on him and he fell to the ground. "I guess you are stronger big guy" the bald man smiled "Thor is strong, Grog is stronger."

The next morning the two seemed more sober when Frank and Draco returned. They managed to find out they were on Asgard, a planet that belonged to the Norse Gods, Thor was once thier ruler and they had no idea where everyone was. Thor rubbing his head said "Alright lets see whats in the vault, might be a way out of here."

The vaults were huge, he stopped by a pedestal "I knew Mjolnir wasnt here, I couldn't summon it." they walked further through and he picked up a sword "This is Hofund, the sword of Heimdal and key to the bifrost." Thor paused as if to let it sink in, no one reacted "The rainbow bridge that connects the realms... your way out of here." Draco spoke up "Oh yes, ofcourse." no one else said anything, Thor looked a little disheartened but carried on "Anyway this is my weapon, does anyone else require anything?" Draco remained silent this time, he didnt need a wand anymore, but Frank spoke "Do you have any archery equipment?" Thor smiled "I suppose you could use Uller's Bow" he said gesturing to another pedestal. Grog gestured to an axe and hammer on his back "I'm good". Thor smiled "well lets get you lot home then."


	5. Chapter 4

That bloody awful sun. Spike swore at himself, falling asleep in the open, he knew better than that. He dashed in

to a building and hid in the shade. Spike peaked through the window "Where the bloody hell am i?" he muttered to himself.

"I was hoping you'd be able to answer that for me." a voice called . Spike spun around and saw a brown haired man sitting behind him. "don't go sneaking up on me like that you git." spike spat at him. The man's grey eyes locked on him "Spike, an unusual name and it seems you are from an unusual place... and vampire." spike took a defensive stance. "what are you? some kind of bloody demon?"The man stood "Murtagh. Dragon Rider." He held his hand out, spike reluctantly took it "better still be bloody useful without a dragon." Murtagh smiled

"Brisingr" and a small fire started in the fire place. "well, thats not bad" spike conceded.

"not bad with my sword either." Murtagh added cockily "but are you usefu" he stopped staring out the window. Spike followed his gaze "What the bloody hell is that? A spaceman?".

Just outside the building was someone in a strange suit of armor with agreen cape and what might be a jetpack. Spike wasn't sure what to make of it. "You're going to have to make contact if that's the plan. The sun is a right pain for me." Murtagh looked at him "not until the other one in the bushes makes his move." spike was unsure how he knew so much. "ok you know someone else is out there, you knew things about me." Murtagh cut him off "Magic mind reading. Something disturbing to add, we are the only four people on this island. But I know where we are. Fort Joy." Spike slid away from Murtagh "Don't go rooting around in my head."

"Didn't like what I saw, so that won't hap" BANG. A giant rock came out of the bushes and collided with the spaceman. He responded by qhirling around and firing his laser guns at the bushes. A scruffy bearded man dashed out and shot two crossbow bolts into the spaceman's feet. As he dashed past the spaceman released a jet of fire from his wrist. Beard man rolled out of the way and yelled "you magisters keep getting facy equipment. still no match for real skill."

"I am no magister, I am mandalorian and you should never doubt my skill."

Murtagh walked out the door and held both hands out "_Letta Ifan Letta Jango_" he boomed and the two fighters came to a halt. "I will release you two if you stop fighting ." He waited a moment then released them. Spike saw him turn and point at him "_Vardi Fra Solus,_ You are protected from the sun for now." Spike stepped out "Well thats handy, so what do with these two?" The one named Ifan stepped forward. "We work together. Find a way off this prison island." Spike laughed "Says Mr Rock thrower, spaceman won't want to work with you." Jango shifted

"If it's a way out of here. I'd tollerate him, but once I'm off world I'm done with the lot of you." Spike scoffed

"you bloody people will probably sell eachother out for a crumpet."

The sky grew dim for a moment and then a purple streak came down from the sky. "Right, I don't want to go there. So thats probably exactly where we need to go." Murtagh sighed and and walked off leaving the others to follow. Jango shouted "Just let me wrap my feet first." Murtagh continued on.


	6. chapter 5

Hermione sat upright with a shock. She was back in the great hall at hogwarts. "Well this is peculiar." she stood up "Not at the ministry anymore. Why is it so empty." She looked around and made her way the the grand doors that lead to the entrance way. she stopped as she neared, a single set of footprints echoed behind her, but she was alone. "Peeves?" she asked hopefully. "What is this place?" a female voice whispered in her ear. "Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry" hermione replied nonchalantly. A girl appeared infront of her, Blonde hair and grey eyes that contained a storm. "You're a witch? this is a school of magic? I told Chiron there had to be other sorts of kids with abilites. not just us greek demigods. Tell me. How does magic work?" she blurted out. Hermione took a breath "well aren't you a curious one, we can see about answering those questions once we speak to Professor McGonagall." She began to walk and stopped "I'm Hermione by the way.' The girl followed "Annabeth."

Hermione led her to the headmistress' office and spoke the password. As they ascended the stairs Hermione asked "you wouldnt happen to know why it's so quiet would you? this time of year Hogwarts should have hundreds of students." Annabeth looked at the ground "To be honest, I don't know how I got here, I was at camp with Percy and then I was here." Hermione pushed the door to the office open "And what camp is that?" Annabeth mumbled "Camp Halfblood" Hermione turned "Halfblood! like half muggle?!"

"No... Half-god, half... wait muggle?"

"Non-wizard... god?"

"I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." Hermione was shocked... gods, she never thought of gods existing. "She's not here, something's very wrong" Hermione tried to regain control of herself. "perhaps they are outside." The moved to the window, there was somone out there, but something was wierd about them. "Is she red?" Annabeth asked. As Hermione walked to the door she casually replied "lets find out."

They reached the entrance hall to see the red skinned lady had already entered. "Help, I have found someone injured!" the red skinned girl cried out. Hermione was surprised by that being the first thing this person had to say. "Take us to her." she replied making her way down the stairs towards the woman. "This way" and she darted out the door at an alarming speed, Annabeth gave chase and Hermione followed.

They were faster than her, allot faster, she got winded just trying to keep them in sight. When she finally caught up to them they were looking at an armored woman with wings. "This is different, she's not a harpy" commented Annabeth. Hermione touched the wings "No, I would say she's a regular person with magical wings, let's get her to the hospital wing." Hermione started to pick her up with the others help before continuing "I may not know a whole lot about healing magic, but maybe I can help her a little."

While Hermione tended to this woman with the help of the other two, they told eachother some details of their lives. The red woman, Ashoka, was something called a Jedi and was meant to be fighting a space war. Annabeth came from a camp with other Demi-Gods and it seemed like she really missed this percy guy. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of it all, space war, maybe they wouldn't know about, but an invasion on new york, wizards would know about that.

Two days had passed before the woman had regained consciousness. Hermione was alone in the room at the time. "Hey, you're awake" she said softly. The woman looked at her "I am, what is this place." Hermione kept her tone soothing "Hogwarts, I am Hermione, there are two others here you will meet." the woman sat slowly "Kendra, I crashed here when black creatures of shadow attacked me in the sky." Hermione stiffened "Did it feel like all the joy was being sucked out of you?" her head spun with worry. "yes." "How many?" Kendra looked at her and Hermione saw her own fear reflected back at her. "Hundreds".


	7. chapter 6

**LOHSE**

Lohse found herself up high "never was much for heights" she said to herself. Peering over the edge she saw a wide spread city, it had a wierd design of tall spires with large open areas in the buildings. As she was peering down a man flew past her head, hurtling towards the ground. Instinctively she reached out her hand and with a crack the man disappeared and appeared on the ground next to her.

"_letta verkr" _he muttered under his breath as he stood and looked at lohse. "Thank you, I'm not familiar with that spell, where are the other riders?" he looked around. Lohse kept her distance "well, I'm not sure what a rider is. Or where I am." The man regarded her "I was afraid of that, one moment I'm fighting Morzan in Alagaesia then I'm falling in Doru Araeba." he looked down "I hope we haven't lost, Galbatorix can't win." Lohse wasnt sure what he was talking about. She stood in silence waiting for him to go on, eventually he did. "I'm Brom, Dragon Rider. Currently without Dragon it seems." Lohse flipped her hair "Lohse," she scanned the horizon. "Are we alone here Brom?" He joined her search "Try not to think of anything private, I am going to try something." Lohse grew worries, was Brom a mind reader "He could be" whispered something in the back of her mind. Brom glanced at her for a moment, appearing concerned, then closed his eyes. After a few moments he opened them "We will discuss your situation later. There are two others on the island. That spell of yours, can it get us down?" Lohse looked away "No.. no, I can't use it on myself." Brom walked to a door "Stairs it is".

They walked the city in silence, Lohse stayed ready for a fight. "He's talking to me." The whisper sent shivers down her spine. Lohse didn't want her companion talking to Brom. She kept walking getting more and more worried. "He's around the corner." Brom whispered to her, then he pulled a sword and turned the corner. Lohse followed and saw a man with Brom's sword on his throar. The man had black hair and pale skin, he also pointed a wand at Brom. "Proffesser Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry, and you'd do well to put down the sword." The last words were emphasized with gaps between them. "Brom, he might be able to help us." Brom looked at Lohse and Snape took the chance, "expelliarmus" he shouted. A blast left his wand and Brom's sword went flying. "Now, please inform me of our current whereabouts." Snape pointed the wand at Brom. Brom stared him deep in the eyes and snape met his gaze. "Not in my head" Snape spat. they continued to stare for a few minutes before Snape tossed his wand to the side "I seem to have beaten you Severus."

Brom had been explaining to snape where they were and Lohse was listening. These riders he spoke of, and the land of Alagaesia, none of it was familiar to Snape or Lohse. Lohse felt the need to interrupt "Uh Severus, you said earlier somthing about a place called hogwarts?." His eyes snapped to her "Yes, I am the headmaster of a school for witches and wizards, Or atleast I was." Brom gave snape a look over "was?" Snape shifted uncomfortably "I know you could get this information in a moment with your.. ability. I appreciate you not doing it. For now all I will say is there was war and I was on the wrong side." Brom gave Lohse a glance "Interesting company I'm keeping right now. A man who knows he's on the wrong side and.. well lets find the other person here." Severus picked up his wand "Do you know where they are?" Brom closed his eyes for a moment "I do, let me show you." A map of the island flashed in Lohse's mind, she could see the three of them and another on the other side of the island. "Grab my shoulders" Snape moved towards them and they did as he asked. then with a loud crack they appeared in a new spot. "There's no one here" Snape muttered. Brom fixed his eyes on a spot near them "He is here" and before thier eyes a man grew out nowhere. He was dressed in a strange red suit and had a helmet with antennas. "It's interesting you were able to find me. I'm Hank Pym." Snape stepped forward "Severus, Brom, Lohse" his wand was at the ready. Hank smiled at them "Ok, now is this the quantum realm?" Lohse took charge this time "I'm not sure what that is but..." she was cut off by the presence in her mind trying to take over. She fought for a moment but in the end the entity one. She watched through her eyes, unable to move as the voice poured out of her mouth "No, you are all intelligent but all fools. This is no world that should exist. You will all die, even my poor Lohse." Lohse regained control of herself "I'm sorry, that happens sometimes, I have this thing in me." Hank looked terrified but the other two seemed only concerned. "It is ok Lohse" Snape started slowly towards her "You are not the only one with darkness inside, even if your has a mind of it's own." Brom came too "I agree, and perhaps I can teach you something to help." The whisper came to her "Not likely". Lohse put on a smile "If you want to try". Snape stammered in quickly before Brom got a chance "I am alsp gifted at shielding the mind." Brom closed his mouth for a moment "True, he almost fought me off" Brom looked around "That building is where the new recruits stay, we should have beds in their for us to rest and recover."

"Now hang on" Hank stepped back "I never agreed to stay with you three." Brom smiled, "by all means, shrink your way out of this, what was it?" he looked to snape "I believe the words were world that should not exist". Brom led the two of them into the building. "Not that I believe our mafic has a better chance" Brom added under his breath when out of earshot. Snape nodded in agreement before Lohse added "our magic seems to have different rules, maybe between the three of us" Snape interrupted "Maybe, but their might be others off this island, so task one, after we rest I will get us somewhere I am more familiar with."


	8. chapter 7

**PERCY**

Percy noticed the heat had stopped, he opened his eyes and saw something unexpected. He saw home. "Strange, very strange" he said to himself as he walked towards his castle. Whitestone should be defended, but it's empty. Percy looked towarss the centre of town "Where is the tree?". The sun tree was missing, that was a really bad sign. Suddenly a barrel landed infront of percy followed by a shout "Nevets, no, calm down." Percy looked to his roght, a tall golden man was trying to run at him but was being held back by some sort of invisible barrier. A smaller man stood behind him trying to calm him down. Percy was curious about the situation "Excuse me. What's going on?" The smaller man "This is my twin brother Nevets, he's angry because we're lost." Percy approached slowly "I can help you get back on your way once we find some of my friends." This seemed to calm nevets down "Really?" Nevets grunted. "Yes" Percy replied. Nevets dissapeared in a puff of yellow smoke. "Steven, travelling salesman, at your service." Percy shook his hand "Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, Sophist of Native Ingenuity, member of the chamber of Whitestone. I welcome you to my town."

Percy searched the castle with Steven, he couldn't find anyone, not his sister, not his friends, not even his servants He approached a window and looked over the city. " Well Steven, it appears Thordak has won, my city is empty." Steven stood next to him "the city is not damaged" The voice of Nevets came through. Percy was still unsettled by the strangeness of Steven and Nevets, "I'm not sure who this Thordak is" Steven added. Percy cocked his head "the big red dragon that attacked Emon?" Steven shook his head "Can't say I've heard of Emon, is it near Deltora?" Percy stared out at the rising moons "Not sure I know about Deltora, that a city?" Steven didn't reply, Percy, glanced at him "everything alright?" Steven was staring wide eyed at the moons "two? There are two moons" he stammered. Thinking back on things he had read in the past a thought formed in Perxy's head, one he didn't like. "I don't think this is your home plane. You've come here through some form of magic." Before Steven had a chance to reply a howl pierced the silence. They scanned the city to see where it came from when a shape leapt onto a roof. "A werewolf" Percy exclaimed.

Percy fired his gun at the werewolf, it darted left "excellent" Percy's plan was working. He fired again, another left, now the wolf was heading straight to the castle. Percy gave chase, shooting when it veered off path, standing in the entrance to the castle grounds was Steven. Percy slowed as the werewolf neared him, the werewolf pounced at Steven and in a puff of yellow smoke Nevets caught it. Nevets and the werewolf fought for a moment before the werwolf collapsed. Percy lead them to a cage where they could keep it for the night. "Alright, I'll take you somewhere you can sleep, in the morning we will return and meet the wolf's other face.

Percy was first to rise and he made his way to the cell. "Morning" he said cheerfully "you may call me Percy." A man looked back at him, he stood up, Percy noticed he was naked. "Oh, my, uhh" Percy stammered looking around "one moment." Percy rushed up to his room, he tore open the door to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. He ran back down the stairs "Naked man, needed clothes" he yelled as he ran past Steven. Percy shoved the clothes through the bars and turned around. Percy could hear him getting dressed "Thanks" the man said once he was dressed. Percy smiled "I suppose you want to know where you are."

"That, and I wouldn't mind somewhere more comfortable to have this conversation."

"Very well, follow me." Percy unlocked the door and led him up the stairs "back up we go Steven" he said when Steven bumped into them half way down. "Hi, I'm Steven, you'll meet my brother Nevets soon enough I'm sure." "Oz" the man replied. Percy sat them all down in the library "So Oz, first things first. You may not be in your own plane, or world, or realm, or whatever you call it." Oz looked out the window "Yeah that explains the two moons last night" Oz got a little more comfy in his seat "Usually I can control the wolf, but I two full moons overwhelmed me." Percy looked to the sky "Should only be one full moon tonight." Percy stood "What is that?" he rushed to the window, and in the distance a red dragon approached.


	9. chapter 8

**Roran**Splash. Roran found himself in the middle of a body of water, surrounded by total darkness. "Hello" Roran shouted as loud as he could "Anybody." Roran tread water for what felt like hours crying out for help, eventually he couldn't anymore and began to slip under. Then in the corner of his eye he saw something. He came back up, it was a little bobbing light. Roran summoned every last bit of strength he could and swam towards it. It got closer and closer, it was definitely fire, "help" he cried out. Something shifted in the darkness and called out "Come close to the boat, When I see you I can help." Roran could see part of a small boat now and a man stood in it. The man reached out with all and grabbed Roran, pulling him into the boat. "Rest friend, The Ruby Sea can be a cruel place, I will keep you safe."

Roran didn't know how long he slept for but he woke up in a bed. He sat up slowly and looked around the room, he saw his clothes off to the side on a chair. He got up and got dressed before making his way out the door. "And you want to keep sailing around in this darkness? You yourself said that not everything is where it should be." Roran snuck to the corner and peeked at what was going on. The man from the boat was sitting with a man dressed in green leather, and it seemed they were having an argument. "Look Ollie, some of the other seas may be wrong but I believe that The Ruby Sea is correct and that The Glimmer will lead us out." Ollie stood up and paced for a moment "I don't know what you're talking about, the seas and some glimmer, I don't even know what deltora is!" he threw a chair across the room "This is another alternate reality adventure, and I'm damn well sick of them." The man from the boat stood up "Yes your far from home and the boy in the other room probably is too, but I am a king and you say your a hero, we have to fix our situation." Ollie sat back down "Fine Doran, we will go, but we need a bigger boat." Doran sighed

"But we don't have a bigger boat." Roran stepped out "then we build one" Ollie regarded him "Yes, in theory we could build another boat. But where would we get the materials." Doran stood and opened the door "It seems we have allot of wood and no one using it" he gestured outside. Ollie slammed his hands in frustration "Sure, build it out of wood. But who knows how to build one?" Doran smiled "I do" he looked at Ollie waiting for another challenge, none came. Roran walked out "Then let's do this."

Roran worked hard for hours alongside Ollie. They pulled down many houses and stockpiled wood, all the while Doran designed a ship. Roran loved the feel of the hammer in his hands as he worked, and the thought that every clang might bring him closer to Katrina. He grew hungry as he worked "Ollie, any food here?" Ollie looked at him "No. Unfortunately not" Roran got back to work "Better get out fast."

Doran took roran aside at the end of the day "So, tell me about where your from." Roran shifted "A small village, I live with my uncle and cousin on a farm. We were fencing before I ended up here." Doran nodded "We will get you back there. I'm not sure about Ollie. He is from a strange place, I don't understand half of what he told me." Roran stared him dead in the eyes "We have to work together, I trust him and you, we have no other option." Doran looked shocked "I suppose you're right" and he left. Roran walked back out "Let's get a good night sleep and get back into it in the morning." He returned to his bedroom and got ready for sleep. There was a knock on the door "Come in" Roran called and sat on his bed. Ollie walked in "Doran spoke to you earlier" he paced the room "about me?" Roran nodded and stayed quiet. "What was said?" Ollie asked.

"He doesn't trust you. I told him we need to work together and trust each other."

"Good, I just want out of here."

"we all do. We need each other to do it."

Ollie opened the door "I'm glad we are on the same page." Roran collapsed when the door closed.


	10. chapter 9

**Carth**

Carth was kneeling in the bushes just outside the spaceport. Scanning with the binoculars he found the building was empty, except for the rancor, the rancor that stopped him from getting to the only ship. He spoke to the communicator they found "Xander, any luck?". He heard soft breathing in his ear before a very quiet "no, no other ships." He returned to his binocubinoculars and located Jasmine's position. "Jasmine, is your connection with the trees going to help?" Jasmine climbed a little higher in her tree "they aren't saying much." Carth swore under his breath "OK, Diana any ideas?" silence for a moment "I can fight it." Carth laughed hard for a moment before calming himself "not a time for jokes Diana." A streak flew over him and collided with the rancor "Not joking Carth." She held her own against the rancor, it couldn't quite manage to attack her. She was dodging all the attacks with ease, but none of her strikes were doing much to it. "Hey Carth" Xander's voice snapped him back "Yeah?"

"Is that a turret on top of the ship?"

"Yes." Carth examined the distance between the ship and him "Diana, turn it around, Jasmine and Xander, run to the ship when I do."

Carth burst out of the bushes once it's back was turned, the ran up the open entrance ramp "Jasmine seat on the left, Xander up there" he pointed up a ladder "Left button fires below, right fires above blue button fires the torpedo." Carth quickly joined jasmine in the pilots chair "alright engage power, Weapons are online." A burst of fire came out from the top turret hitting the rancor square in the back. "Nice work Xander, now hold." Carth prepared the ship for take off "alright Jasmine, when I say so push the button over there." Jasmine nodded. The rancor charged at the ship, Carth engaged the thrusters. "Diana go wide and enter the back of the ship." He received a grunt of acknowledgement. The rancor was just about at the ship, Diana had flown round the side, Carth waited a moment and set the thrusters to full thrust. The ship collided with the rancor releasing a spray of blood, behind him he heard a clunk and roll, assuming it was Diana having entered he closed the bay door. "Now Jasmine" she pressed the button and they entered hyperspace.

They burst through into space and carth began to search the maps "hey guys" Xander called from another room. "Yes" Carth responded while looking for a familiar planet. "Diana is unconscious" it sounded like Xander was breathing heavy. Carth got up and rushed through the ship, near the cargo door Diana lay unconscious on the floor. "To the med bay, this way." Carth and Xander carried her to a medical station in the bay. He hooked her up to the machines "hopefully this will be enough, I don't know much about her." Carth lead Xander back to the cockpit leaving jasmine behind. "so, I don't recognise the system we are in, but I am picking up a signal." Carth pushed a button and a hologram appeared in front of them, a man in red and gold armor spoke "Hi, I am Tony Stark of Earth. This is going out to anyone else who is out there. It seems we are in an alternate universe, I can explain more once we meet. As of this point in time my AI Jarvis should be installed in whatever system you are using." Carth looked at Xander who had a nervous smile "Atleast I'm home, but I dont like this alternate universe thing." Carth sat in his chair and looked at the map "So this Jarvis thing is here now."

"Yes, that is correct" the ship communication system answered. "So what do we do now Jarvis. Tony probably wants to talk then."

"Yes he does, I can direct you to a safe landing area"

"yeah, let's do that."

**Caleb **

Caleb sat reading on Tony's big ship, A yacht he'd called it. the books Tony gave him were fascinating, a world where people relied not so much on magic and more on science. However this Doctor Strange sounded interesting, Caleb would love to meet him, he would surely know how to fix Nott. "Caleb, Tony would like to speak with you above deck." Caleb snapped his book closed "Thank you Jarvis " he responded to the disembodied voice, that still gave him a weird feeling.

Caleb walked outside, his eyes scanning the water called long Island sound, he found nothing. Tony sat on a chair off to the left "Not them Caleb, still no communication from our Leo or Fane." Caleb sat across "It bugs me sending the kid in alone with an undead creature that attacked us." Tony nodded "me too, but Fane reacted like you did, you attacked Leo and I." Caleb shifted uncomfortably and looked away "OK so what did you want to talk about?" Tony spun around a screen "This is a shot from my satellite, Jarvis made contact with the people inside and is taking them to the tower as we speak." Tony looked at the shoreline "unfortunately our friends, who we can't contact, are over there where we can't go." Caleb smirked and looked at Tony "I may have a solution, do you have any charcoal and incense?"

Caleb began the ritual as Tony watched. Almost immediately Caleb knew something was different but still the ritual went fine until in the last few moments. Caleb felt his essence being ripped apart, the pain was immense and felt like it lasted for hours. But then his familiar Frumpkin sat in front of him in raven form. "You got that letter Tony?" Tony held out a piece of paper "You know Caleb, back in my day we did this by the Internet." Frumpkin flew over and grabbed the paper, Caleb instructed Frumpkin to find Leo and deliver the message. Caleb watched through Frumpkin's eyes as he flew over the water, he darted between trees and through a door. Leo was working away at a forge while Fane sat off to the side, Frumpkin dropped the letter a safe distance from the forge and Leo picked it up. "Five minutes" Leo said to Frumpkin. Caleb withdrew and Tony had equipped his suit "We have a problem Caleb"

**Jasmine**

Jasmine sat in the medbay watching Diana, she couldn't understand how someone so indestructible had been knocked unconscious. Carth and Xander were discussing options for when they met Tony in the cockpit, Jasmine felt very out of place. Diana's eyes flickered open for a second and she screamed, Jasmine jumped in shock and screamed in return. Carth started to call out and then it hit. A blinding rainbow light burst through the ship.

Jasmine scrambled to her feet as Carth stumbled into the room. "A distress signal has been sent to Tony" The voice of Jarvis came through. "Thanks Jarvis, Jasmine you OK?" Carth asked her while checking on Diana. "Yeah, fine" she responded watching Carth put Diana on his back. "Follow me, Xander is in the cargo area looking for options, or freaking out" he walked through the door, struggling to keep stable.

Xander was frantically looking through all the boxes in the cargo area "Nothing" he said every time he moved to another one. Jasmine joined in, they only had about two minutes according to Carth, the ships thruster did all they could to slow the descent but they were in danger. The hanger door opened and a man in red armor flew in holding someone. "I'm Tony and this is Caleb, not sure if our other help will make it in time." Tony walked over to Carth "Give me the unconscious one, Caleb will take the rest of you". The other guy walked close "You all have to trust me" he spoke with an accent "I need you to jump and stay close to me." He followed Tony to the door and Tony flew out. Caleb eyed them "Alright you three, with me on the count of three" Jasmine was terrified to Jump out but she followed the others on three.

They fell at a great speed and Jasmine loved it, except for the possible death coming at them. Caleb turned and looked at them "Sheiza, he's too far out, I can't save him" he was looking at xander. Jasmine didn't like the sound of that, she tried to signal Xander to move closer if he could but she couldn't cut through his screaming. Caleb pulled a bit of wire and said something into it. He then smiled "It's OK." Someone came up from the ground and grabbed Xander, it was a similar suit of armor to Tony's but bronze in Color and had a dragon head. "Name's Bronze Dragon, but you can call me Leo" the bronze guy shouted before taking off. Caleb waved his arms and said something quietly and he touched safely on the ground followed by Carth and Jasmine. "Rescue complete" Leo shouted. "Yes, much appreciated" Xander smiled "It's nice to not die." Tony stepped up "Welcome to Avengers Tower, Come inside, freshen up. Debrief in an hour."

**Leo**

Leo took the chance to shower and eat while waiting for the rescues to be ready. He was finishing off his last buritto as the two men walked in "Leo?" the one he caught asked. "That's me." The two of them sat down "Thanks for the save, seriously, I'm Xander" He said. The other guy smiled "Yeah, thanks to you my team didn't lose a man." Xander looked at him for a moment "His name is Carth." Leo looked at the two of them "Cool, nice to meet you" he sat in silence for a moment "uhh, So, I'm sure Tony should be here soon" at that moment Caleb and Tony entered followed by Jasmine and Fane. "So, let's get the stories started."

Once everyone had told the stories of how they woke up and found each other Tony flicked on a holographic projector. "So I know some of you aren't used to technology, anything you need explained I am happy to help." He loaded an image of the ship the rescues came from "So, I gave you guys the chance to relax for two reasons, you needed it and I needed to examine this." The image moved and a rainbow smashed into the ship and ricocheted off. "That rainbow, I believe, is the Bifrost" Tony paused and when no one seemed to react Leo piped up "yeah you mentioned being friends with a norse god." Tony smiled "Yes, Thor" he zoomed in the image to a spot where four shapes were barely visible in the rainbow "This is as clear an image as I can get, soI don't know who these four are, but I am trying to determine where they ended up." Leo looked at everyone's faces and some seemed relieved to see more people while others looked confused. "Scotland" A voice called from the doorway, Leo turned to see the unconscious woman, now conscious, standing there. "Diana right?" Tony waited and she nodded "How do you know they are in Scotland?" Diana frowned "I saw it while I was unconscious. I don't know how, I just did." Tony brought up a live feed of Scotland, he jumped it back in time till the Bifrost should have landed and with a flash of light the Bifrost landed. Tony zoomed it in to the point to whwre four people stood next a castle. So they are stuck in this empty field" Tony remarked. "There is a castle" Caleb remarked. Fane and Leo nodded in agreement, Xander, carth and Jasmine spoke in unison "No there's not." Diana stepped into the room "In what I saw before there was, but not now." Tony studied the screen for a moment "Well Thor is there, he's powerful and would probably be helpful. Don't know these other but if they are from Asgard" Leo jumped up and pointed at one "That one's not from Asgard, he's from Canada, but he's like me, sort of. His dad is Mars, god of war and his name is Frank" Caleb pointed at another one with grey skin and tattoos "I believe this one is a Goliath, so not from this Asgard place." Tony looked at Leo then Caleb "So, Scotland it is."


	11. chapter 10

**Grog**

Grog walked with the group, he was told they were going to ride a rainbow and that sounded like fun. The only problem is that there was no one to fight, he was itching to fight. He looked at everyone, they looked like OK companions, but they were no Vox Machina, he was stuck being the brains of the group. The bridge they were walking was longlong, he was bored "Oi Thor,1 where's the rainbow?" Thor chuckled "Just in here" and he walked inside. Grog stopped for a moment "a no inside rainbow? Pike would like this" and he ran inside.

When he got in Thor had stabbed the ground and a circle full of rainbows had appeared in the wall "wow!" Grog's jaw dropped for a moment before he regained himself "I mean, that's no big deal, Keyleth makes us go through trees and Scanlan makes doors to mansions that only we can go through and Vax disappears while you are talking to him". Grog was pretty sure he was able to keep leadership with his quick thinking. Thor smiled at Grog "Yes Grog, your friends sound impressive, but now we head for New York, if any avengers are there they will be able to help for they too are impressive." Draco seemed to mutter something to Frank who nodded, Grog didn't like that, he figured he'd deal with it later. "ok, rainbow time" he said looking at Thor. Thor held the sword "Alright, you three go in at the same time, when I remove my sword it will close, So I will go last." The three of them walked up and stepped into the Bifrost, quickly followed by Thor.

Grog looked around in awe as the colours swirled around him. "Woah guys, this is better than trees" he shouted. "Yes Grog, much better than trees" Thor laughed and then his face dropped "Grog look out!" Grog smashed into something that cut through their path leaving a big dent in it, thor grabbed his sword and the bifrost redirected. The ship was now hurtling towards the ground, but they only saw it for another few seconds before slamming into ground themselves.

Grog looked up and saw a castle "New York is a castle?" he asked. Thor looked around "Not last time I was here." Draco cleared his throat "No, this is Hogwarts" he looked around "but not all of it" this should be a quiditch pitch and over there should be a hut. Unfortunately I see The Whomping Willow is here, so is the forest." Grog didn't know what Draco was talking about, but he saw something he could point out. "Yes and the flying scarves are still here too" he exclaimed. A look of confusion crossed Draco's face as he turned to look, it changed to horror when he saw "Dementors, run!" he screamed as he bolted for the castle. Grog and his companions ran as fast as they could to castle, they were nearly there when Frank tripped over. Grog turned and went back to help him, Thor stopped incase he was needed but Draco kept running. Grog helped Frank up "Thanks" Frank looked terrified. Grog felt cold for a moment. He felt miserable, all happiness drained from him, he felt life leaving him. "Expecto patronum" He heard a female voice shout as his eyes closed. The misery faded and he opened his eyes and a bright white light was in front of him. "Pike?" he said hopefully, but as the light faded he saw it wasn't Pike. "Get inside now" the woman shouted at him.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth studied the new arrivals, two boys, a grey skinned tattooed man and an overwieght homeless man with a sword. Hermione spoke "OK, I'm Hermione. I don't know how you guys are doing it, but we decided honesty is the best policy. Annaveth has a theory we are all from differant worlds, I believe it, but would also suggest different times. Draco, what was going on when you left?" Draco shuffled "Well, the attack on hogwarts had just ended." Hermione had a worried look for a moment. "OK, well that was twelve years ago for me. I'm a witch, Draco is a wizard. Who's next?" Annabeth stood and spoke "Annabeth, Demigod child of Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom." The boy with the archery gear stood up "Uhh, Frank, Son of Mars, Roman god of War, also descendant of Poseidon Greek god of the sea." Annabeth looked at him "Roman and Greek? Interesting, maybe" The grey skinned one cut her off "Grog, Goliath, I like Ale." Thor pulled grog back to his seat "Thor, god of thunder, don't have my hammer unfortunately." It went silent for a moment "allot of godly power in this room, Please call me Hawkgirl, I prefer it to my actual name. I am from a place with lots of heros." Lastly Asohka spoke "I am Asohka, I am a Jedi, it's hard to explain, but there is a cosmic force I am in tune wit."

Annabeth was glad when the conversation was over, her ADHD was going crazy. Sure learning about everyone's histories was interesting, especially Frank's, they were from the same reality and both knew Percy. "Hey Annabeth" Frank was coming up the stairs behind her. "Frank, Hermione said not to go too far from the hall." He smiled sheepishly at her "You're here too" he sat down next to her and looked out the window "So, do you think our parents can see us?" Annabeth looked at him, he seemed lost "I doubt it, I've tried praying and Iris Messaging." Frank sat quietly for a while "Iris Messaging?" Annabeth laughed at him "Oh, I guess Roman and Greek gods work differently then. Look Frank, I'm sure we will get back, Percy would look for me, and if you are friends like you say, he will look for you too." Frank smiled "Yeah, and he probably will just show up on a boat somehow." Annabeth cracked up "Yep, we know the same Percy. No doubt."

Annabeth entered the great hall after Frank. Hermione and Draco stood in the center of the room "Come on Malfoy, you and I are the only ones who can do this" she shouted at him. Draco was holding a wand and trying to cast a spell. "Expecto Patronun" he shouted and a small white light came out the tip of the wand and fizzled out. Frank called out to him "Thought you didn't need a wand." Draco snapped his head in his direction "It's still easier with one." Hermione stomped her foot and glared at Frank "Focus Draco, We can't get out of here until you get the hang of this."

**Frank**

Frank sat on his own watching Draco fail to produce the spell. He wondered how long they would be in this place, he really wanted to find out if Percy and Hazell were OK. He fiddled with an arrow in his hand, two days since they had gotten here and he wasn't allowed to go outside. He got up and walked out of the Great Hall, he went up the moving staircase and found his way to a tower.

Peering out the window he saw the things called Dementors flying around. "We are screwed." He pushed the window open and nocked and arrow, slowly aiming at one of the dementors and then releasing. The arrow soared through the air and connected, the dementor fell on contact. Frank paused for a moment watching, eventually the dementor got back up. He tried it again on another one, it fell and rose as well. He turned into a bird and flew as fast he could back to the great hall. He burst through the door changing back to human "Guys, I have an idea."

"So your saying the Norse God Weapons have an effect on dementors?" Hermiona asked. Frank nodded "Yes, I think so." Annabeth pulled her dagger out "It makes sense, magic of different worlds would interact differently."

"Even so, we have one patronus, one bow, a sword that probably works like the bow and everything else is safer to assume it won't work" Hermione added. Draco cleared his throat and everyone looked at him "the room of requirement might help us." Hermione smiled "Of course, why didn't I think of that." Frank looked around at everyone's confused faces "What's the room of requirement?" he asked. "It's a room that is whatever you want it to be" Draco stated simply. "Whatever you require" Hermione corrected. Frank thought for a moment "So an armory?" Hermione smiled "Possibly."

Hermione had been pacing the hallway for almost thirty minutes. "Let me try" Draco insisted "you clearly aren't doing it right." Hermione glared at him. "Maybe it doesn't work anymore" Asohka suggested. "it's possible" Hermione seemed to agree. Frank felt defeated "So what now? We are back to not having enough to" he was cut off. "Attention Frank Zhang and friends, this is your savior Leo Valdez. Hey, no Tony." The voice went silent for a moment before another voice spoke. "Hey Thor, this is Tony." Thor's eyes lit up as he listened "I don't know what these things in the air are, but we are keeping distance until we get word from you."

They raced to a window and off in the distance Frank could see something flying. "Sonorus" muttered hermione "Hi Leo and Tony, I am Hermione, Thor and Frank are with me as well as some others." Frank whispered into Hermione's ear "I don't think I know a Leo. " She glanced at him and continued "Those are dementors you can see, they suck happyness out of you, and I wouldn't advise coming closer. Your technology may go haywire." Her eyes widened and she removed the wand and turned to Draco "We don't need to make it the whole way, there's the whomping willow, it has a passage to the shrieking shack. I have an idea!" She raised the wand again "Tony, Leo, I need you to do something."

**Asohka**

Asohka stood with the others at the front door. She examined them, they weren't the soldiers she was used to, nor were the enemies. She looked at Hermione as she prepared to go over the plan. "OK, so we are running for the tree in pairs. Frank and I are going first, I clear the way with my patrons and Frank covers those behind us." She paused and looked at Frank "then Asohka and Thor, Asohka you said you could speed the two of you up with the force?" Asohka nodded. "Great. Grog and Annabeth after that, we don't know if your weapons work or not, let's hope not to find out. Lastly, Hawkgirl can fly Draco to the willow. Everyone clear?" They all said that they understood and Hermione opened the door and ran out "Expecto patronum!" Asohka approached the door with Thor "nine. Ten. Go!" she shouted as they rushed through the door.

The dementors were on them immediately, she used the force to push her and Thor along faster. Arrows started raining into the dementors slowing them down. Asohka looked behind her Grog and Annabeth had exited and were also being swarmed, she looked ahead, they were almost there. They reached the tree and got behind the patronus. A minute later Annabeth and Grog arrived. Grog was holding his axe "My axe hurt them!" he said. Asohka smiled at him and nodded "I saw." she looked out over the field and saw Hawkgirl go down and Draco rolled away. Before she knew what she was doing she rushed out.

She leapt over Draco and pushed him away with the force, not even looking back she could tell Grog had grabbed him. The dementors swarmed her and she held her ground as Hawkgirl got up. "I don't always need you to rescue me" she said. Asohke smirked "Could have fooled me." Asohka froze, she could feel her positivity, her happyness, her hope, draining out of her. She fought it, holding strong in her mind. Raising her hand she yelled "We are not worth it. You fear us." All the dementors stopped and a symphony of horrible rattling noises sounded around her before the dementors turned and left. Asohka calmed herself and walked to the others "Should have tried that first" Draco remarked. Hermione laughed "For once I agree with Draco."

Asohka followed the rest of the party down into a dirt tunnel. They walked for a while down the tunnel, Asohka listened to the conversation Frank and Annabeth were having "Do you know a Leo Valdez?" he asked her. She shook her head "No, are you sure you don't?" Frank shrugged "I don't think so, but Camp Jupiter has a lot of people. I don't know everyone." Asohka moved past them up to Thor "So, this Tony, he can help us?" Thor smiled down at her "Tony is smart. He can get us home." The group stopped moving as Hermione climbed up a ladder and out of the tunnel. They all followed and found themselves in a rickety old house, Hermione led them out the front to where their new allies waited. The second they got out Thor ran and hugged who Asohka assumed was Tony "It is so good to see you Stark." "Thor, I'm happy to see you too, but I'm not your long lost owner returning from war." Thor pulled back with a tear rollin down his face "I missed you stark"


	12. chapter 11

**Ollie**

Ollie looked out into the darkness, they set sail that morning following what Doran said to be the right way. A floor board creaked slightly near him "Doran" he said flatly. The footsteps became louder as the aproacher realised he had been heard. "You were right Ollie, the glimmer isn't there, we would see it by now with the speed we've been travelling." Ollie looked in the direction of the voice "Is that so, anything else king?" he remarked sarcastically. Dora's reply didn't come straight away, Ollie didn't like how calculated Doran was. Doran laughed eventually "well you never believed that did you? No, I'm just a friend of a king. An adventurer and historian." Ollie smiled thinly before adding "And a liar Doran, not a good one either. Not compared to a friend of mine anyway. " Ollie walked further along the ship, he was pleased when Doran didn't follow.

He could hear roran pacing near the front of the ship "Roran, everything OK? " he called approaching. Roran continued pacing "Anxious to get home. " Ollie sat near the side of the ship and listened to the steady pace of Rora's feet. "You ever been stuck away from home before? " Ollie asked. Roran slowed a little "No, always been on the farm with my dad and cousin. "

"I have, I was travelling and got stuck on an island. That's where I learned to fight. Was stuck for a while before I got home"

"that's what worries me. I don't want to be away for that long. My dad needs me"

"I get it, you'll get home, until then just stick with me."

"And Doran? "

"He's an odd one, he lied but I think he means well"

"he saved me" Ollie could see admiration on Roran's face.

"I have a feeling by the end of this we will all save each other. " Ollie paused for a moment "I can see you"

"LIGHT! " Roran exclaimed excitedly.

"light" Ollie agreed

"Doran, is this what we are looking for? " Ollie called out.

"No, " he replied rushing towards them "but it seems to be an exit." The three of them looked on as the ship drifted into the light.

**Murtagh**

Murtagh surveyed the area, there was a crumbling temple by the shore, in the temple was a boat, small but maybe enough to get them off the island. He looked next to him where Boba stood "Thoughts? " Boba adjusted something on the front of his helmet. "There's something there, in the temple I'm picking up some sort of heat, but out in the water, see that dot on the horizon. I think it's some type of larger boat. " Murtagh looked at the dot "Is it coming our way. "

"Yes"

Murtagh made his way to where Spike was resting in the shade. "we may have a way off the island. There is a ship heading our way, but we will have to get through the temple. " Spike chuckled "And your magic can't protect me until you've rested. " Murtagh sat beside him "So we move after sundown. Boba says there's something in the temple, he and Ifan can cover us from a distance while we get up close and fight. " Spike was silent for a time before muttering "Not going to be any help if they are human mate, can't hurt humans. " Murtagh stood up "Are you sure. Things are different here. " Spike stood face to face with Murtagh "What the hell, it's only extreme cranial pain" and he took a swing at Murtagh. The punch hit, Murtagh stumbled back a bit before steadying and looking at spike who was holding his head in pain. "I might have a solution, Galbatorix, my uhh, a king I knew. Yeah he had a spell that blocked pain from his soldiers. " Spike snorted "I thought your magic drained you." Murtagh smiled "yes, but a minor alteration to the spell, target the spot that hurts you when you attack humans. Use your energy for the spell so I don't die and its always going. " Murtagh hesitated, "I've never cast this spell myself but I know it." Spike shifted uneasily "I don't want anyone rootin around in my head." Murtagh smiled at spike hoping to reassure him "I lost my identity for a time, was twisted into doing things I hated. I will not change you spike, just free you. " His words were true but they felt to much like Galbatorix's manipulating stratagies. Spike nodded at him so he felt with his mind, felt what hurt him and concentrated on it_ "Letta Verkr" _he spoke under his breath. He opened his eyes to spikes fist flying at him.

**Doran**

As the boat came out into the open Doran scanned the horizon. "this makes no sense, the sea is underground, there's no way to open into above ground"

"Turn around" whispered Roran. Doran saw where they came from was just open ocean and no exit existed. He looked back in front at the land in the distance "Well that's interesting indeed."

"Teleportation, magical or scientific" Ollie remarked, "Nothing to think too hard on. "

"It's something to think about where I come from" remarked Roran. Doran nodded in agreement before examining the shoreline a little more. "Does anyone recognise this land? " he asked hopefully.

"No" they both said in unison.

"was afraid of that" Doran sighed.

"What's that? " Roran blurted out as part of the shore line emitted a large blue light that cut through the evening sky.

"Odd, that's odd" replied Doran.

**Boba**

Boba aimed his rifle and prepared to shoot. The blue light erupted the second Spike and Murtagh entered the temple, as the light cleared he saw spike fly into a wall. He followed the line of spikes movement to see a giant worm like creature thrashing about and fighting Murtagh. He fired, his shots barely seemed to effect the creature. He watched Ifan's crossbow bolts do just as well. "Well I'm not just going to sit here alone then. "

Boba took off into the air towards the temple, he pulled out a thermal detinator and threw it at the worm. The detonator hit its target and as it blew the worm screeched in pain. As the worm flailed spike got up and rushed it tearing parts of its skin off. After a few seconds it had recovered and began attacking back. It grabbed spike with its mouth and started swinging him around. Boba watched the scene and had an idea. "Murtagh, you got anything that will burn it? " Murtagh looked up and smiled, he pointed towards the worm and yelled "_brisingr" _and flames leapt from his hand. The worm screeched again flinging spike into the air, Boba scooped spike out of the air and dropped a thermal detonater into it's mouth.

The four of them stood at the shore as a small boat came towards the shore. Two men stepped off the boat "Hey everyone" a man dressed in green leather called. Boba looked at his companions and saw Murtagh with his eyes locked on the other one "Hi" he began "Ollie and Roran." He let the words hang and when no one spoke "little bit of a mind reader, I am Murtagh." He looked to spike "Spike." Boba stepped forward "yeah I'm Boba and that's Ifan, you getting us out of here or not?"

"Not sure we can trust you." Ollie replied. Murtagh smiled and looked at Roran "I peeked into your mind so I know you don't me, but I know you and Eragon. You won't believe the rest of the story so I won't tell you, but Eragon trusted me."

"How do I know you didn't just read my mind?" Roran spat back at him.

"You don't" Ifan stopped Murtagh from speaking "but we are stuck here, we need help."

"and I save people. Don't make us regret it." Ollie took control of the situation "on the boat."


	13. Chapter 12

Brom

The others were waiting but Brom was unsure if he wanted to leave. He didn't know if he'd ever return, he wasn't sure if he wanted to travel with Lohse's companion, but he knew he had to. This isn't the world where any of them belong. He got up and made his way downstairs. "finally" Snape sneered at him "I thought we'd have to leave without you.. Pity."

"Sorry, just getting myself ready." He replied nonchalantly.

"everyone put thier hand on me." Snape barked at them, they all put their hands on his shoulder and he raised his wand. The world spun and Brom felt sick.

The world stableised and they stood in the middle of a road, each side of the road was lined with shops like Brom had never seen before. "Where are we?" he asked as Lohse and Hank ran over to some barrels and threw up. "Diagon Alley , not where I planned but I can work with it." He looked around "Is anyone here?" Brom searched with his mind "Not that I can find." The other two came back over looking ill, Hank smiled weakly "Shrinking for the first time was like taking a bath compared to that." Lohse nodded.

"That was unpleasant" she agreed. Snape looked around and pointed to a small alley "Nocturn Alley, in there we will find something to help us." Brom chuckled, he found the names of these streets amusing. "Very well, lead the way." The group made their way down some stairs and Snape stopped in front of a shop, he pushed the door and it opened. Drawing his wand Snape walked in, Brom gripped his sword and followed, the store was dusty "no ones been here in a while." Brom commented. "It's always dusty in here." Snape replied while pulling the sheet off an old cabinet. Snape opened the door to the cabinet, climbed in and shut the door. "What are you doing?" Lohse demanded opening the door. Snape ws gone.

**oz**

Oz looked up at the dragon and calmly said "oh" before looking at Percy. Percy drew his pistol and pointed it at the dragon and fired. The dragon blew fire at him in response but Nevets pulled him out of the way. Oz followed them as they ran back to the castle, the moved away from the door "Hey percy," Oz said between breaths "are dragons always this big?"

Percy shook his head "Thordak is bigger"

"Thordak" Steven replied "a name for our death . Nevets was gone again leaving the three to figure things out. "So we need a plan" percy started "an escape plan, because we can't defeat Thordak on our own." Oz looked around "This is a castle, surely there's an escape tunnel." Percy looked at Oz "There is, but it only takes us to town, we would be in the open." He replied, then his eyes lit up "although, how do you guys feel about crazy?."

"Live it" replied Steven.

"Crazy is fine" Oz stated.

"Follow me" Percy stood and lead them down bellow the castle, the dragon still destroying everything before it. He lead them past a strange room with a glass cage into a pyramid. He pointed out a black orb hovering in place. "I hope this works" and he jumped into it. He vanished, Oz looked at Steven and then jumped in after him. Oz landed on something cold, he looked around and found himself along with percy in the middle of a blizzard. "Oh"

**Snape**

Snape expected to see the room of requirement but saw nothing but snow. He scanned around and saw something off in the distance, it looked like a group of people. He heard a loud popping noise and Hank stood next to him, the others soon followed. "Is this where you planned on taking us?" Hank mocked. "Not at all." Snape replied. "were not alone out here." remarked Brom pointing to some figures in the distance. "I wonder if they can help us" Lohse thought out loud. Brom started to walk towards them "Only one way to find out."

Snape reluctantly followed the rest of the group. It seemed as if the other people out here had noticed them too, they were walking towards this group. The cold was starting to bother him, if they didn't find a way to stay warm people were going to start getting frostbite. He could now see the other group was three people, they were very close now and pointing to what seemed to be a cave in the side of a mountain.

Brom got there first and went inside, when Snape got there everyone was standing inside shivering. Brom was clearing away some snow "_brisingr" _he muttered and a small fire started in the cave "its not much, but its a start." He said looking up. "Introductions?" Snape spoke slowly "I'm Severus but most call me Snape."

"Percival Fredrickste" began the white haired man before being cut off by one of his friends "His name is Percy, I'm Steven."

"Oz." said the final one while warming his hands by the fire.

"Brom"

"Lohse"

"Hank"

"Do you know where we are?" Percy asked

"Not a clue." Brom replied

"I brought us here accidently," admitted Snape, "I was trying to get to hogwarts."

"We were escaping a dragon and came to this place by accident too." Steven spoke.

"Perhaps someone should explore?" Brom suggested "I don't mind doing it if someone comes along."

"I'll go" Steven stood.

**Steven **

Steven and Brom had decided to climb the mountain, at a guess Steven would say they had been climbing three hours. "So Steven," Brom said climbing onto a ledge. "Do the others know about Nevets?" The question shocked Steven "How do you know of Nevets?" he asked. "There are two minds in your head, Nevets sleeps." Steven didn't like that reply "Nevets is no secret." he looked Brom in the eyes "but you didn't tell us you read minds" Brom was meeting his gaze, he sighed and looked away "Magic, mind reading, I can do much more." He stood up and started climbing "come on you two" he called back down and Steven was sure he heard a quiet laugh afterwords.

Steven was getting tired, they were still climbing, it was long into the night now, but they were near the top. Ahead of him he saw brom pull himself up to the top and look back down. He stood there watching Steven climb for a few more minutes before helping him up. "I feel power," Brom said "Power like I've never felt before." He looked over at a patch of snow "I've felt it for the last few hoursd" He continued "we have to find out what it is." He walked over and started to dig, Steven ran over and started to help him. They dug for about an hour before Steven found a small orb. "This it?" he asked. Brom grabbed it "Yes" he stared at it "I'm going to examine it, if anything goes wrong, hit me." He seemed serious so Steven nodded. Brom closed his eyes and Steven watched for a moment before Brom's eyes opened glowing red. "There is power here" he said "infinite energy, I could fuel my magic forever with this." He put it away. "For now I just took what I needed." He moved towards the edge "come Steven, let's take a short cut _flauga Steven flauga Brom." _They both rose off the ground. Steven smiled "well this is interesting."


	14. Chapter 13

**Fane**

Fane stood in his room back in stark tower, his mind raced, twice in the last week he woke up in a strange place with no memory of his past. "This is utterly rediculous." He muttered. He began pacing trying to put together everything he knew and everything he had to know. After a few minutes he slammed his bony hand on the wall "Dammit Fane, you're far better than this." There was a knock at the door "Enter" he sighed. The door opened and one of the humans walked in "You OK? I heard a bang on my wall and well I thought something might have happened and uh yeah." Fane waited for the mindless flood of words and replied "I'm fine."

"Fane you don't seem fine, none of us do, and back home I'm kind of the emotional support guy."

"listen uh." fane paused

"Xander"

"yeah right, Xander, I'm just adjusting. I'm an eternal, I can handle this."

Xander nodded "all good then, I'll be off" and he walked out the door.

A few minutes later Fane left his room and walked down the hall stopping outside a door when he heard voices. "Listen guys, I'm telling the truth, a whole bunch of us took a flying ship to battle Giants." Leo said, Fane assumed he was talking to the two he claimed to know from home. "I mean, we both know percy Annabeth, I was fighting a giant at the time I disappeared." The male responded. "It's hard to believe. I'm just getting used to roman demigods and now you bring this." The female trailed off. Leo continued "Yeah, it's all weird but Hera, or Juno to you Frank was all like take Jason from here and percy from there and swap." The female shouted "Hera! Now it's not so hard to believe." the other male quietly added "so that's where Jason went." Fane kept walking.

**Thor**

Thor entered Tony's office "Stark, you busy?" Tony looked up and smiled weakly "Just Trying to solve the unsolvable, as usual." Thor pulled a chair over "the realms are different, Heimdall was better at it than me, but when I was using the bifrost I took a look around." Tony stopped working on his computer "Right, what did you see." Thor sighed.

"Planets that shouldn't exist, places on this planet that should. I didn't see enough to say what's where, but I saw one thing that I'm worried about." He sighed again and avoided looking at Tony. "I saw a stone." He saw Tony stiffen "A stone, like a rock? Please say like a rock, not a cosmic powerful thing, just a really nice rock that you've drawn a picture of for me." Thor sat silently as Tony continued "Because you wanted to share the stone. Any other kind of stone is dangerous." Thor locked eyes with Tony "Stark they could help us get home." Tony went back to his computer "Where?" he asked "and which one?"

"The reality stone, Texas." He said softly.

"We go after these and we have to keep a tight control on them. None of them can use them." Tony was very firm with his wording.

"Yes, also" he shifted "I saw the time stone."

"Where" Tony brought up the holographic map which now showed Texas. "Here" Thor said pointing at Marianas Trench. "Wonderful, better work on an Stark Submarine."

**Diana**

This experience was throwing Diana off, being knocked unconscious wasn't a common occurance for her. The things she saw during her forced sleep were confusing, it felt like a world telling her she didn't belong. Nothing new to her. The city of New york stretched out bellow her, not quite the city she remembered. The Lexcorp branch had been replaced with Stark Tower for a start, although she was pretty sure she liked this billionaire better.

She drifted over the city slowly towards where they crashed. She examined the ship hoping to salvage it for transport. "I guess that's not an option." she floated back up and looked towards stark tower. "Back I go." She made her way back and landed on the balcony. "You're back." a voice called from behind her. She turned and saw jasmine sitting looking out over the city. "Needed to think." She replied. Jasmine turned to face her "I understand, this is very different from where I come from." the door behind them opened and Hawk Girl walked out "Wonder Woman, Tony has called a meeting."

**Kendra**

Kendra sat at the table examining everyone. Tony cleared his throat "So, we have a lead on how to get home." The words hung in the room for a while before Caleb spoke up. "What is it?" Thor and Tony looked at eachother for a moment. "Thor brought it to my attention that a set of powerful objects exist here." He brought up an image of several gems. "The infinity stones, where I come from they whiped half of the population of the universe." Thor spoke up "But it is more powerful than just destruction. They can create." Tony glanced at him and continued "It's all in how you use them. A use for them would be getting us home." Leo leaned forward "So we find these and we can go home?"

"Yes," Tony replied "But we only know where two are. Neither are the one I think can get us home."

"Which two?" Diana asked.

"Reality and time. Red and Green." Tony pointed to them.

"I know where this one is." she pointed at an orange one.

"The soul stone" Thor stood. "Where?" Tony added

"My home," Diane smiled. "Themyscira? " Kendra asked before someone else could.

"What's that?" Leo asked playing with something in his hands. "Island of Amazonians, I am their Princess." Diana said with a glint of pride.

"So we need three teams. Thor and I will lead two of them." Tony's eyes scanned everyone. "Diana can lead the third, she knows her home the best." Diana nodded in response.

"Transport" Tony continued "I have located a quinjet, that's yours Diana, its the fastest and you have the furthest to go. Probably. themiscyra sounds far away, being Greek legend and all."

"yes," she replied "also I can only take women with me. Ancient rules."

"of course." Tony replied. "Team Amazon. Diana, Annabeth, Hermione, Jasmine and Kendra." The girls nodded at each other. "Team Thunder. Thor, Caleb, Draco, Carth and Ashoka." Tony looked around "That leaves Leo, Frank, Grog and Xander with me."

"And me?" Fane interrupted.

"I need you to do something else. Something important." Tony responded.

"Yes, of course what is it?"

"Watch these screens, push this button to talk to us if anything happens."

"Watchdog work. That's what you have for me?"

"Yes, there may be others out here. If you have other ways to locate them besides my satellite go ahead."

"I will see what I can do." Fane resigned.


	15. Chapter 14

Ifan stood on the deck of the boat scanning the horizon. He could hear Murtagh and Roran talking about someone named Eragon. He glanced back for a moment and saw Boba talking to ollie and Doran at the helm of the ship. Spike sat in the shade nearby, Ifan smiled and walked over. "Thought you could be in the sun now" he teased.

"I can, it's a bugger to do it though. Tires me out more than a hundred shags" he said back.

"what?" Ifan barely understood spike at the best of times.

"ponce over there said the energy for the spell comes from me."

Ifan sat quietly for a moment then got up and made his way bellow deck.

Ifan held his crossbow, he aimed it and pulled the trigger. The bolt hit the apple he set on top of a barrel. "Nice shot." Murtagh stepped out of the corner.

"Where you come from?" Ifan huffed at him.

Murtagh smiled at him "Just checking in, seeing how my ally is." Something about him seemed off "Right." he said looking at Murtagh, then it dawned on him "Your eyes are blue."

"As are yours." Murtagh replied as Ifan felt a pressure on his mind.

"What are you doing?" he shouted as he felt the last of his control slip away.

"Good, now do as I say" a voice spoke in his mind. Ifan picked up his crossbow and followed Murtagh out.

**Ollie**

Ollie stood a little behind Doran. The horizon showed no sign of land. Spike climbed the stairs towards him "Any idea when we can get off this bloody boat?"

"I don't know these waters." replied Doran.

"Wanna go for a swim Spike?" Ollie laughed.

"I think I'm fine leather pants." Spike smirked back.

"No spike, I think you should swim." Ifan said coming from bellow "Do you agree Murtagh?"

Murtagh nodded "_Reisa_". Spike Rose into the air "_eitha_" and spike flew out over the water. Ollie grabbed his bow from his back but got slammed Into buy a rock and knocked off the edge of the boat.

The water was cold and ollie felt weak as he sank down. He fought through and swam up. He burst through the top and saw the boat had moved quite a distance and was gaining speed. "Dammit" he spat.

"Oi leather boy." Ollie looked around and saw spike swimming toward him with Doran at his side. Ollie made his way towards them "What happened?" he asked. Doran panted as he treaded water "Murtagh attacked spike and Ifan went after you, Boba took their side and pushed me off. Roran is still on the ship, not sure what side he's on"

**Roran**

"Stop Murtagh!" Roran shouted as he lunged at the mind reader. _"letta"_ Roran froze as Murtagh spoke the words "Come now cousin, let's be friends." Roran fell to the ground and pushed himself up "Cousin?" he asked. "Yes," Murtagh laughed "Eragon and I share a mother." Roran stood face to with Murtagh "Stop the boat! We have to get the others before they drown."

"Why? They would only slow us down" snorted Ifan.

"we all need to work together, figure out how to get home." Roran pleaded. Murtagh slowly walked towards him "Roran Strong hammer, renowned warrior in the fight against Galbatorix." He locked eyes with Roran "But not yet, still so weak." Murtagh turned and walked away. "Boba, why did you help me?" The mercenary stiffened "I sided with the winner." Murtagh glared at him "Smart move" he said turning away. Boba swung his arm so fast Roran would have missed it if he blinked. Two projectiles flew from his wrist and Murtagh and Ifan fell. "What did you do?" asked Roran.

"Saved your life and the others." He walked to the wheel and started turning the ship "Let's collect the others, tie up your cousin."


	16. chapter 14 (06-18 05:29:57)

Ifan stood on the deck of the boat scanning the horizon. He could hear Murtagh and Roran talking about someone named Eragon. He glanced back for a moment and saw Boba talking to ollie and Doran at the helm of the ship. Spike sat in the shade nearby, Ifan smiled and walked over. "Thought you could be in the sun now" he teased.

"I can, it's a bugger to do it though. Tires me out more than a hundred shags" he said back.

"what?" Ifan barely understood spike at the best of times.

"ponce over there said the energy for the spell comes from me."

Ifan sat quietly for a moment then got up and made his way bellow deck.

Ifan held his crossbow, he aimed it and pulled the trigger. The bolt hit the apple he set on top of a barrel. "Nice shot." Murtagh stepped out of the corner.

"Where you come from?" Ifan huffed at him.

Murtagh smiled at him "Just checking in, seeing how my ally is." Something about him seemed off "Right." he said looking at Murtagh, then it dawned on him "Your eyes are blue."

"As are yours." Murtagh replied as Ifan felt a pressure on his mind.

"What are you doing?" he shouted as he felt the last of his control slip away.

"Good, now do as I say" a voice spoke in his mind. Ifan picked up his crossbow and followed Murtagh out.

**Ollie**

Ollie stood a little behind Doran. The horizon showed no sign of land. Spike climbed the stairs towards him "Any idea when we can get off this bloody boat?"

"I don't know these waters." replied Doran.

"Wanna go for a swim Spike?" Ollie laughed.

"I think I'm fine leather pants." Spike smirked back.

"No spike, I think you should swim." Ifan said coming from bellow "Do you agree Murtagh?"

Murtagh nodded "_Reisa_". Spike Rose into the air "_eitha_" and spike flew out over the water. Ollie grabbed his bow from his back but got slammed Into buy a rock and knocked off the edge of the boat.

The water was cold and ollie felt weak as he sank down. He fought through and swam up. He burst through the top and saw the boat had moved quite a distance and was gaining speed. "Dammit" he spat.

"Oi leather boy." Ollie looked around and saw spike swimming toward him with Doran at his side. Ollie made his way towards them "What happened?" he asked. Doran panted as he treaded water "Murtagh attacked spike and Ifan went after you, Boba took their side and pushed me off. Roran is still on the ship, not sure what side he's on"

**Roran**

"Stop Murtagh!" Roran shouted as he lunged at the mind reader. _"letta"_ Roran froze as Murtagh spoke the words "Come now cousin, let's be friends." Roran fell to the ground and pushed himself up "Cousin?" he asked. "Yes," Murtagh laughed "Eragon and I share a mother." Roran stood face to with Murtagh "Stop the boat! We have to get the others before they drown."

"Why? They would only slow us down" snorted Ifan.

"we all need to work together, figure out how to get home." Roran pleaded. Murtagh slowly walked towards him "Roran Strong hammer, renowned warrior in the fight against Galbatorix." He locked eyes with Roran "But not yet, still so weak." Murtagh turned and walked away. "Boba, why did you help me?" The mercenary stiffened "I sided with the winner." Murtagh glared at him "Smart move" he said turning away. Boba swung his arm so fast Roran would have missed it if he blinked. Two projectiles flew from his wrist and Murtagh and Ifan fell. "What did you do?" asked Roran.

"Saved your life and the others." He walked to the wheel and started turning the ship "Let's collect the others, tie up your cousin."


End file.
